Tu n'y arriveras jamais !
by Bron-Yr-Aur
Summary: Où Aï apprend à ses dépens qu'il vaut mieux toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur Midori.


Titre : Tu n'y arriveras jamais !

Auteur : NottySnake

Genre : Romance/Humour (enfin je crois….)

Rating : T (je pige vraiment rien à ces trucs, mais j'ai retenu l'essentiel)

Pairing : MidoriAï

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Loveless sont la propriété exclusive de Kouga Yun.

Note de l'auteur : C'est le premier MidoriAï du fandom français ! Je suis trop fière ! (XD)

Mais un peu déçue en même temps, car il a fallu que j'en écrive un pour que ça puisse se faire… C'est vrai que c'est moins facile d'imaginer un scénario avec eux qu'avec Soubi et/ou Ritsuka, ou encore les Zéros, mais si moi j'ai réussi, tout le monde peut le faire ! (XD)

Aï soupira, pour la sixième fois en une demi-heure. Elle n'aimait pas les transports en commun, c'était vraiment trop ennuyant. Si encore ils étaient rapides, elle ne trouverait rien à redire, mais le vieux bus dans lequel elle et son nouveau Sacrifice voyageaient se traînait le long de la route à la vitesse d'une tortue atteinte de rhumatismes.

La jeune Combattante se tourna vers le garçon qui l'accompagnait, et qui s'était présenté comme Midori, sans rien ajouter d'autre, alors qu'elle-même lui avait raconté toute sa vie dans les moindres détails. Son nouveau compagnon n'avait pas l'air très bavard, et ça l'embêtait un peu, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de parler pour deux. Adieu les débats passionnés sur tout et n'importe quoi qu'elle se faisait une joie d'imaginer, adieu les conversations sans utilité qu'elle appréhendait avec le sourire… « Tifs en Mousse » se contentait de boire canette sur canette, et si la jeune fille avait tout d'abord été curieuse d'en connaître le contenu, c'était à présent la dernière chose qu'elle voulait savoir, les vapeurs odorantes se dégageant des mixtures ayant achevé de la dégoûter.

Justement, puisqu'elle en parlait, Midori venait de sortir une canette légèrement différente des précédentes. Elle était dépourvue d'étiquette et semblait avoir déjà servi une demi-douzaine de fois. L'arôme qui s'en dégageait était impossible à identifier, une sorte de mélange de chewing -gum à la fraise, d'oignon et de vieille chaussette. Aï plissa le nez et jeta un coup d'œil à la boisson. La couleur oscillait entre le rose délavé et la boue, et la consistance n'était pas très engageante non plus. Aï ne put se retenir, il fallait qu'elle pose la question.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Midori leva les yeux vers elle et sourit, satisfait qu'elle lui pose la question.

« C'est un cocktail que j'ai confectionné moi-même ! Mais je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il y a comme ingrédients ! Secret professionnel ! »

Aï haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Mais au fond, elle était plutôt soulagée qu'il ne lui dise rien sur les différents composants de son poison, que ce soit pour cette raison improbable ou pour une autre. Elle préférait largement rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de découvrir ce qui avait put donner cette odeur de linge sale. Et c'est à cet instant précis que Midori lui fit la proposition qui allait chambouler leur voyage tranquille et une grande partie de leur vie. Et non, Aï n'avait pas du tout le sens de l'exagération.

« Tu veux goûter ? »

Là, Aï ne sut pas tout de suite comment répondre par la négative à son Sacrifice sans le vexer, et c'est ce qui causa sa perte. « Touffe de Gazon » prit son silence pour un oui, et lui tendit la canette. Aï foudroya du regard l'infâme breuvage, renifla, et se détourna, écoeurée. Elle fit la moue, refusant catégoriquement d'approcher un peu plus sa frimousse de la canette maudite.

« Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça ! »

Midori eut l'air surpris, comme si le fait que sa mixture soit le cocktail le plus aphrodisiaque du monde aille de soit. Pendant un instant, il prit un air boudeur, puis il esquissa un sourire suffisant qui aurait dût faire tiquer Aï et la raisonner, mais qui, sur le coup, ne la fit même pas sourciller. Et là, Midori fit la deuxième proposition décisive qui allait changer leur relation du tout au tout.

« On parie ? »

Aï aurait pu refuser dignement et dédaigner le défi, mais ça aurait été abandonner face à son nouveau coéquipier, qui aurait alors sur un plateau l'occasion de se moquer d'elle jusque…très longtemps, et ça c'était mal connaître Aï et son esprit combatif à tout épreuve.

« Un jus de cerise ! »

Sa réplique était, selon elle, très rusée, car mentionner une boisson attisait la convoitise de Midori et choisir une boisson pas trop louche lui permettrait de profiter de la victoire. Comme prévu, le Sacrifice réagit au quart de tour. Il ne marchait pas, il courait !

« Pari tenu ! »

Mais à ce moment là, Aï eut un tilt. Une illumination fugace. Comme un éclair. Et si… Non, il ne ferait pas ça, si ? Il valait mieux qu'elle soit sûre !

« Non, attends ! Tu ne vas pas me la faire avaler de force, quand même ? »

A voir sa mine déconfite, il y avait effectivement pensé. Le salaud ! Mais Aï avait sa revanche, il n'y arriverait jamais !

« Le pari tient toujours, à une seule condition. Je dois apprécier ! »

Et toc. Elle était impatiente de voir ce qu'il trouvait à répondre à ça, parce que, sous son air agacé, elle commençait à apprécier son étrange coéquipier et leur petite joute verbale.

« Tu n'y arrivera jamais ! »

Le garçon se plongea dans une longue réflexion qui dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Alors que Aï allait briser le silence devenu trop oppressant, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, puis les lèvres de Midori sur les siennes. Son souffle se mêla au sien, leurs yeux se fermèrent, la jeune fille laissa le garçon s'emparer de sa bouche. Et elle sentit une saveur inconnue titiller ses papilles. De la fraise, un peu de chocolat agrémenté de gingembre, et, enfin, une saveur qu'elle ne put reconnaître mais qui assaisonnait le reste de manière subtile et savoureuse.

Lorsque le Sacrifice s'éloigna, la Combattante, sonnée, ne put qu'articuler un « Wow » émerveillé. C'était…complètement…waouh.

« Alors, j'ai gagné le pari ? »

Le pari ? Quel pari ? Ah mais oui, ce pari ! Avec le baiser, Aï l'avait complètement oublié ! Comment faisait-il pour garder la tête froide après ça ? On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ! En tout cas, une chose était sûre…

« Tu l'as gagné. Haut la main. »

Et il avait gagné le cœur de sa Combattante, aussi. Mais ça, Aï ne comptait pas lui annoncer avant…longtemps. Très longtemps. Ou même pas du tout. Parce qu'elle avait quand même perdu, et ça, elle ne le laissait pas passer aussi facilement. Midori payera pour sa victoire, c'était sûr.


End file.
